


Yes, Daddy

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often that Red Hood went undercover, but sometimes the situation simply called for it. He wasn’t afraid to show up, guns blazing. However, this mission was much more delicate. It required something a little more subtle, not that Damian ever made that easy.</p><p>Just a PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Daddy

 

It wasn’t often that Red Hood went undercover, but sometimes the situation simply called for it. He wasn’t afraid to show up, guns blazing. However, this mission was much more delicate. It required something a little more subtle, not that Damian ever made _that_ easy.

He had a habit of joining the undercover missions. Jason wasn’t sure exactly who taught the teen how to dress to blend in at the clubs, but they did a fucking great job. Damian fit the part, but he looked _too_ damn good in the ridiculously tight jeans and the fitted button-up. He had his sleeves rolled up, exposing the length of his dark forearm. Scars marred the skin, but they did nothing to detract from how goddamn good he looked.

Jason’s eyes were stuck on the ass swaying in front of him. The younger boy moved deliberately towards the bar. Damian leaned over the counter, putting himself on display for the wandering eyes in the club. Jason’s eyes narrowed as he caught a few people’s heads turning, casting their eyes on the tight fabric showing off the shape of the boy’s thighs.

The man’s jaw clenched as he shifted in his seat. He downed the last sip of his beverage, and then shoved up out of his seat.  He darted forward, casting glares as he moved. He was there in enough time to press himself against Damian’s back once the young man stood. He could see the boy’s grip on the two drinks tighten as he leaned his weight back against Jason’s chest. He turned his head, looking at Hood through the corner of his eyes.

“Is there a problem?” His lips twitched up into a smirk.

“Leave them,” Jason growled, lips pressed against Damian’s ear. He slid his hands over Damian’s, callouses scraping against the boy’s soft skin. He let his hands slide over Damian’s before leading them back down, allowing the drinks to rest against the counter. “We’re leaving.”

“Tt,” Damian clicked as he turned his head. He hesitantly released the drink. “I was looking forward to that,” he commented.

Jason scowled as he traced his hands back up the boy’s arms. He slowly led them down rest on Damian’s hips. He squeezed them roughly. “I’ll give you somethin’ better,” he promised. He pressed his chapped lips against Damian’s bare neck.

Damian tilted his head before arching his back and pressing his ass against the man’s groin. His eyes fluttered shut. “Prove it,” he growled the challenge. He slowly nudged Jason away. He released the drinks as he slipped out of the man’s arms.

Jason turned and slung an arm over Damian’s shoulders. He pulled the boy against his side before leaning in, letting his lips rest against the other’s ear. “Goddamn brat,” he snarled.

Damian snorted as he leaned against Jason. He slipped a hand into the man’s back pocket, fingers groping for a moment before setting still against the man’s ass.

They stepped out onto the pavement, leaving behind the buzz of laughter and music for the silence of the street. Cold air nipped at their ears, bringing them closer to leech warmth from one another. Damian turned his head, pressing his face against Jason’s throat as the man led them down to an alley.

“Are you stalling?” Damian smirked up at Jason as they stepped down the alley, making their way to the shadows. Jason’s eyes narrowed at the jab, but he didn’t respond. Instead, he waited until the shadows had them completely engulfed before yanking Damian around and shoving his back against the bricks of the building. He dropped his hands to Damian’s hips, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises as he pinned the boy’s hips against the wall.

Jason leaned forward and pressed his lips against the red pendant hanging from Damian’s throat before looking up to return the smirk. “No. I just don’t think you deserve to get what you want,” he replied as he wedged a knee between Damian’s legs. He slid his thigh up, pressing it firmly against the boy.

Damian’s eyes narrowed as he tried to rock his hips against the thigh. He scowled, hips being held still by the man’s hands. “You wanted everyone to look at you in there, didn’t you?” Jason leaned forward, letting his lips hover centimeters away from Damian’s. Hot breath fanned against the boy’s lips. Damian’s breath hitched as he licked his lips slowly. “Goddamn brat. You wanted to make me jealous,” he growled before Damian claimed his lips in a harsh, biting kiss.

Teeth clicked together as Damian snarled into the kiss. The boy bit down on Jason’s lip, pulling him down. One arm slung around the man’s shoulders as the other moved to work his own jeans open. He gripped Jason’s hand, tugging on it.

Jason managed to pry himself away from the boy’s teeth. “Ah-ah,” he snorted, though it did nothing to dissuade Damian.

“Don’t talk down to _me_ , Todd,” Damian hissed. He finally yanked Jason’s hand back, leading it towards the waistband of his jeans. He shoved it down, smirking as the pads of Jason’s fingers brushed against his ass. “ _Daddy_ is prepared for you tonight,” he growled as the tips of Jason’s fingers pressed against the plug keeping Damian stretched open.

Jason’s eyes widened at the name. He swallowed, biting back a gasp as he pulled his hand away. He grabbed the waistband of Damian’s jeans, ready to yank them down.

“ _Ah-ah_ ,” Damian chastised, voice matching Jason’s perfectly. His lips curled into a smirk as his brows furrowed, expression darkening. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

Jason scowled. He leaned forward, kissing Damian’s throat apologetically. “Please,” he growled, voice cracking.

Damian hummed before shoving Jason away. He caught the man’s gaze as he slowly pushed his jeans down, making a show out of the way the fabric exposed the dark expanse of his hips. He stopped, allowing the fabric to rest just below the swell of his ass before turning. He bent over, resting his forearms against the brick wall. He licked his lips, and then turned his head to cast a smirk at Jason.

“You may proceed,” he ordered. “Pull your pants down before you touch me.”

Jason was quick to obey the order. He muttered his thanks as he popped the button of his jeans open. He pulled his cock free of the fabric, letting it stand erect in the cold air. He hissed, but his desire was not deterred by the temperature. He stared down at the body that was being offered to him, and he quickly went to work.

He swallowed as he reached for the plug. He ran his finger against the red end before gripping it, and slowly pulling it out. He didn’t miss the way Damian’s breath hitched as the length easily slid free. He handed the toy over to the younger man, and then pressed himself against Damian’s back.

“There is a packet of lube in my back pocket,” Damian instructed as Jason began kissing his shoulders. The man hummed an affirmative as he reached for the bunched fabric and pulling the packet free.

He lifted it, ripping the white foil open with his teeth, and then spreading the contents onto his fingers before spreading it across his length. He moaned softly, pumping his fist a few times. Callouses scraped his cock, sending a soft pulse of pleasure up his spine. When he was ready, he finally led himself towards Damian’s entrance, pushing in slowly.

Jason pressed his lips against Damian’s shoulder, muffling his moan as the other’s body began to stretch around his length. The younger man’s moan was loud in his ear, and he didn’t miss the cursed praise under Damian’s breath.

The older man bit his lip as he rolled his hips once. He gripped Damian’s length with his slick hand, pumping slowly as his hips rolled again.

Damian moaned softly. “You were born to fuck daddy, weren’t you?” He smirked, turning his head to stare at Jason again. His eyes narrowed when he didn’t get an immediate response. “Weren’t you?”

“Yes, daddy-“ Jason managed in response.


End file.
